


dosa dalam nama yang lain

by fumate



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Half-Brothers, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: Bandom WIP Amnesty.bahkan dalam cinta, ada batas-batas yang tidak seharusnya dilewati. ada orang-orang yang tidak boleh dicintai dengan cara tertentu. (tapi, sejatinya, batas-batas itu adalah garis khayal yang tidak mempunyai ukuran pasti. di mana batas ituberada? sampai mana kita boleh mencinta?)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> every bandom people that appear here are independent adults with the right for themselves. karya ini bersifat fiktif dan nonprofit.
> 
>  **a/n** : will i ever finish this? probably not. it's a wip amnesty, after all; you're reading the most finished version of this fic. tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan saya bakal utak-atik fanfik ini menjadi sesuatu yang lain lagi di masa depan.
> 
> sejatinya fanfik ini adalah miniseri dari dua fanfik dengan latar sama; fanfik utama fokus pada pete dan konflik moralnya, sementara fanfik kedua merupakan komplemen yang berpusat pada patrick (menggunakan sudut pandang kedua) dan masalah hatinya. sayang tidak ada yang kelar HAHIHU. also, karena ini wip dari 2017, gaya bahasanya kemungkinan beda dengan karya-karya terbaru saya. barangkali masih ada ebi yang salah juga karena ini tidak saya edit.
> 
> ide ceritanya adalah ayah pete (peter wentz II) menikah lagi dengan patricia setelah dale meninggal, dan dari pernikahan itu lahirlah patrick, adik tiri pete. pete awalnya ga suka sama patrick tapi seiring waktu, semakin patrick beranjak dewasa, patrick nyimpen rasa ke kakak tirinya dan pete semacam, hei, kujadiin dia pelampiasan ga apa-apa, kan? toh aku benci dia.
> 
> tapi dari affair diem-diem mereka itu tindakan pete jadi bumerang bagi dirinya sendiri; pete beneran jatuh cinta sama patrick, sementara patrick (dengan euforia ilusi bahwa perasaannya ga salah, ga sebelah tangan) malah makin besar. masalahnya dimulai ketika pete mantep pengen menyeriusi bandnya sebagai karier impiannya, dan tentunya selebriti nggak bisa punya hubungan inses, kan? pete harus milih; antara hidup tenang di negara lain dengan patrick, atau sukses sebagai member band ternama. dan pete milih yang kedua.
> 
> well. sebelum saya bisa nyelesaiin ini, saya udah keburu hilang feel sama drafnya. namun, sayang juga kalau drafnya saya biarin ngebangke aja, karena word countnya udah nyentuh 8k (dan belum setengah jalan!). jadi di sinilah saya persembahkan wip ini. hanya 5k/dua bagian (dari total sembilan bagian), dan itu bagian brotherly beginningnya doang. bagian dosanya saya simpen HEHEHEHEHE nanti mau saya daur ulang ke fanfik-fanfik lain, karena fik ini sebenernya sangat angsty dan punya banyak line bagus.
> 
> terima kasih mau membaca!

**one**  
「 _drop a heart, break a name._ 」

* * *

 

 

[ **i**. ]

Ayahnya menikah lagi ketika Pete berusia 4 tahun.

Ibunya mati setahun sebelum itu. Pete ingat ayahnya begitu sedih, menjalani bulan-bulan pertama kepergian istrinya dengan kepala tertunduk. Hilang semangat. Sementara Pete, yang bahkan belum bersekolah, tidak begitu mengerti sehingga yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengajaknya main atau bercanda, sebab dua hal itu tidak pernah gagal menghiburnya di kala sedih.

Begitulah. Sampai suatu hari, ayahnya pulang dari kerja dan berkata, Pete, kau akan punya mama baru.

Mama baru?

Iya.

Kenapa mama baru? Mama bagaimana?

Mamamu... mamamu kan sudah lama pergi, sayang. Ayah tidak bisa mengurusmu seorang diri. Nanti kamu tidak ada yang ajak main kalau Ayah lembur.

Pete tidak terlalu menyukai gagasan tersebut. Ibu tiri selalu jahat di kartun favoritnya. Namun lagi, ia toh masih sangat kecil, opininya tidak akan berarti banyak bagi keputusan Ayah.

Jadi ayahnya menikah dengan seorang bernama Patricia di penghujung Juni berhujan. Wanita itu cantik. Dan sejauh ini, bukan sosok keji sebagaimana yang digambarkan di banyak film. Ia cukup sabar, ceria, terkadang ikut bermain bersama Pete jika tidak sedang memasak makanan enak atau bekerja. Pete terutama menyukai makaroni keju buatannya—hangat, lumer di lidah. Terasa seperti sesuatu yang telah lama hilang kemudian kembali lagi ke pangkuan. Sesuatu yang membawa memori lama.

Mereka pindah ke sebuah rumah baru cukup jauh dari kediaman lama Pete dan ayahnya. Rumah itu terdiri dari dua lantai, dengan halaman belakang luas dan satu ruang bawah tanah. Lumayan besar. Ada tiga kamar tidur; satu di lantai dasar dan dua di lantai atas. Awalnya Pete pikir orangtuanya akan tidur terpisah, sebab kenapa pula mereka punya tiga kamar bila yang satu tersisa tak ditempati?

Ketika ditanya, ayahnya menjawab sembari tertawa. “Nah, nak, kami tidur di kamar bawah. Kamar atas adalah milikmu dan adikmu.”

“Aku kan tidak punya adik,” sahut Pete. Datar.

Ayahnya tersenyum. “Belum, Pete. Belum.”

  
  


[ **ii**. ]

Ia didatangi ayahnya ketika sedang bersandar di pohon belakang rumah. Mentari sore bersinar oranye hangat, menelusup di antara rimbun dedaunan dan jatuh menyinari rambutnya. Ayahnya menyipit saat berjongkok di hadapan.

“Hei, Nak,” dan senyumnya membentang lebar, jenis yang lama tidak Pete lihat sejak—sejak lalu. “Aku punya berita bagus untukmu.”

“Apakah aku akan dibelikan mobil kontrol?”

Ayahnya mengernyit. “Tidak. Ah, tapi kau akan punya adik, Pete! Ibumu sedang hamil sekarang—tidak akan lama sampai kau akhirnya akan jadi kakak dan punya sahabat baru!”

Hal tersebut disampaikan dengan semangat, jelas sekali berusaha membuat Pete antusias, tetapi Pete tidak ingin punya adik. Dia tidak ingin punya sosok kecil yang mengekorinya ke mana-mana; Pete tidak ingin tersisihkan. Adiknya tentu akan merebut perhatian kedua orangtuanya dan Pete akan terbuang. Sendirian. Tidak lagi diutamakan. Punya adik terdengar sangat menjengkelkan.

“Oh.” Dan ia tidak merespon lebih lanjut.

  
  


[ **iii**. ]

Pete tidak lagi bisa berkelit dari fakta kalau ia akan punya adik ketika ibunya menggendong sebuntal makhluk kecil di tangan.

“Sana,” ayahnya berbisik. “Temui adikmu.”

Pete terpaksa menurut. Menghampiri Patricia (senyumnya lebar dan hangat seperti senyum ayahnya) yang setengah terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Wajahnya sengaja ia tekuk. Ibu hanya tertawa kecil, geleng-geleng, sedikit menyodorkan bayi yang ia gendong supaya Pete bisa melihat.

Berbalik dengan dugaannya, bayi itu ternyata tidak sedang tidur. Matanya terbuka. Lebar. Berwarna biru terang yang lembut menyapa. Pipinya sedikit tembam—Pete sakit hati melihatnya begitu lucu, begitu berbeda dengan dirinya sendiri, maka ia menusuk pipi tersebut pelan dengan telunjuk guna mengungkapkan kecewa.

Ibu terkekeh saat adik barunya mulai menangis. Sambil menenangkan bayi, ia menatap Pete dan berkata, “Kau seharusnya menyapa Patrick, bukan membuatnya menangis.”

  
  


[ **iv**. ]

Ketidaksukaan Pete pada Patrick hanya bertambah besar dari hari ke hari.

Ini Patrick, itu Patrick, apa-apa Patrick. Ayahnya mulai marah ia merengek cari perhatian, sementara ibunya menghela napas lelah, sebal namun paham. Padahal wajar Pete bertingkah demikian. Ia tidak mendapatkan banyak atensi seperti biasa, dan Patrick selalu membangunkannya tiap kali bayi itu menangis. Pete punya hak untuk merasa kesal, oke. Dia punya alasan valid untuk tidak menyukai Patrick walau seujung kuku.

Tetap saja orangtuanya tidak mau memahami.

Ibu memintanya menjaga Patrick untuk sebentar, sementara ia akan pergi ke supermarket. Pete menolak. Teen Titans sedang tayang. Ia tidak akan mengorbankan kesenangannya untuk sebuntal daging bermata biru yang hobi merusak telinga.

“Ayolah, sayang,” Ibu berusaha merayu. “Tidak akan lama, kok. Nanti kan Ibu masakkan makaroni keju kesukaanmu.”

Pete menggeleng kencang. “Teen Titans episode ini seru. Aku tidak mau melewatkankannya.”

“Bahkan kalau Ibu belikan dvd yang kaumau?”

Kali ini Pete terdiam. Ia tidak mau mengasuh Patrick, tapi di sisi lain ia sudah lama mengidam banyak kaset film. Ayah tidak mau membelikan. Ibu terus menunda. Barangkali cuma ini kesempatannya mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

Membuang muka. Gengsi. Pete menjawab dengan suara rendah, “Terserah.”

“Apa? Mau tidak, nih, dibelikan dvd?”

“Iya, iya!” Akhirnya ia menyerah. “Tapi aku tidak mau menjaga Patrick.”

Ibu menghela napas. “Sebentar saja, sayang. Sebentaaaar saja. Nanti malam kau bebas mau main game atau apa.”

“Harus sekali?”

“Patrick adikmu,” jawab ibunya, menatap dengan segelintir kesedihan yang tak Pete kenali dari mana berasal. “Percayalah, Pete, apapun yang kaulakukan—dia akan menganggapmu hebat. Berusaha mengikutimu. Tidakkah kaupikir dia akan senang ketika besar nanti, ia diberitahu kalau kakak yang ia panuti begitu sayang padanya? Dia akan sangat bahagia mendengar kau memilih menjaganya dibanding menyaksikan Teen Titans, Pete.”

Itu saja tidak lantas membuat kesalnya hilang. Pete menggumam pelan, menatap lantai. Ia tidak butuh kekaguman Patrick. Buat apa?

Pipinya ditangkup diikuti ciuman kening. Ibu bergegas pergi. Ia ditinggal bersama Patrick yang ditaruh di kereta bayi.

Pete menghampirinya dengan sebal.

“Kau jelek dan menyebalkan,” Pete merengut murung. Ditatapnya tajam bayi yang terlelap nyaman dalam kereta. “Aku benci kamu. Benci sekali. Kalau sudah besar nanti, aku tidak mau dekat denganmu.”

Patrick bergerak, menggeliat dalam tidur. Pete mendecih.

“Sok imut. Apa-apaan kamu ini.”

Kelopak mata membuka, memperlihatkan sepasang netra jernih serupa kristal biru. Pete bermonolog terlalu keras. Patrick terbangun, menatap sekeliling—menatap Pete, lantas, menangis kuat. Berisik. Suaranya menggema di seisi rumah. Sudut mata Pete berkedut.

“Ih, cengeng sekali, sih,” ia bernapas berat. “Aku tidak suka adik cengeng dan berisik seperti kau. Diamlah. Nanti baru kuanggap adik.”

Patrick menangis semakin keras.

Pete khawatir tetangga akan mendengarnya, atau Ayah tiba-tiba pulang dan memarahinya. Ia menatap Patrick kesal. Konstan menjulurkan telunjuknya ke bibir Patrick lantaran tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mulut Patrick kemudian membuka, menyambut telunjuk dengan kuluman, dikira akan menghasilkan susu kesukaan. Pete memerhatikan dengan alis berkerut. Patrick balik menatap, terus mengulum. Digerogoti dan terbasahi liur, Pete merasa geli sekaligus jijik—tapi tidak punya pilihan lain. Kalau dilepas, barang tentu Patrick akan kembali menjerit.

Ia mendesah kalah. “Kau itu makhluk menyebalkan yang aneh.”

  
  


[ **v**. ]

“Katanya kau baru punya adik, ya, Pete?”

Pertanyaan Chris kala istirahat siang membuat Pete malas. Ah, ya ampun. Dia enggan sekali ditanyai soal yang begini.

“Ya,” Pete menjawab singkat. Ia lanjut membaca buku dongeng tanpa melirik Chris yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Chris belum menyerah. “Wow. Selamat, ya. Laki-laki atau perempuan?”

“Laki-laki.”

“Enak, dong. Kau bisa punya teman main bola nanti,” Chris tersenyum menatap Pete. “Siapa namanya?”

Pete mengerang. Ditutupnya buku dongeng dengan kasar, lantas melempar pandangan menusuk pada kawan sepermainannya tersebut. “Patrick. Sudah, jangan tanya-tanya lagi.”

“Kenapa?”

“Aku membencinya. Siapa juga yang mau punya adik?” dengus Pete. “Menyebalkan. Berisik pula. Tidak berguna.”

Chris terdiam beberapa saat. Matanya diisi emosi yang tidak bisa Pete baca. “Kautahu, kalau aku jadi kau aku akan senang sekali.”

“Hah?”

“Aku ingin punya adik,” lanjut Chris. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. “Tapi Papa bilang Mama tidak bisa, kalau Mama memaksakan diri melahirkan adikku nanti Mama bisa mati.” Berhenti sebentar, Chris memalingkan wajah, menarik napas pelan. “Jadi anak satu-satunya itu tidak enak.”

Pete merasa bersalah melihatnya—tapi hanya sebentar. Detik berikutnya, kemarahan memenuhi dada, mengontrol dan mendominasi pikiran. Ia menyipitkan mata, menatap Chris kesal sampai alis menekuk tajam.

“Itu kan kamu,” ia berujar sinis. Tersinggung. “Cuma karena kau mau punya adik tapi tidak bisa, tidak berarti aku harus senang punya adik. Aku tetap tidak suka dengan Patrick sampai kapanpun.”

Pete berbalik pergi sambil bersungut-sungut. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya, membuat tidak enak, tetapi Pete berusaha kuat untuk tidak peduli dan fokus pada rasa kesal yang ada. Hah. Menjadi sahabatnya tidak lantas membuat Chris berhak mendikte tingkah laku Pete begitu saja. Apa-apaan, coba.

(Walau demikian, perkataan Chris bergaung di kepalanya seperti rekaman yang diputar dalam gua. Berulang-ulang. Terdengar jelas sepanjang hari; ketika Pete memerhatikan Patrick di boks bayinya sembari berpikir jauh, ketika menonton kartun, bahkan di malamnya sebelum Pete tidur.)

  
  


[ **vi**. ]

Jam berputar, melarung detik sebagai menit yang kemudian bergabung membentuk hari. Waktu merangkak. Berpuluh minggu kemudian, Pete mendapati dirinya tengah mengamati Patrick—kini sudah bisa tengkurap. Mata biru lembut itu menatap Pete lebar penuh keingintahuan. Pete menjulurkan lidah untuk mengejek, tetapi Patrick malah tertawa. Senang. Suaranya bergetar kencang dan untuk suatu alasan mengingatkan Pete akan permen yang Ayah belikan di toko kue langganan. Pete tidak suka tawa Patrick mengingatkannya dengan permen kesukaan.

“Kenapa kau tertawa? Aku sedang mengejekmu,” dahi Pete berkerut dalam. “Dasar bodoh.”

Ibunya akan marah kalau mendengar Pete berujar yang tidak baik, tetapi, ah, siapa peduli—ibunya kan sedang membuat pai apel di dapur. Makanya Pete terjebak di sini bersama si monster kecil. Disuruh menjaga. Padahal ini tidak seperti Patrick akan jatuh atau apa, dia baru bisa tengkurap, mana mungkin berguling-guling sampai kepalanya terbentur dinding. Tidak perlu diawasi segala.

Membosankan.

Pete mau membaca komik, atau bermain video game di kamar, tapi ia enggan bergerak. Sudah nyaman dengan posisi. Patrick memandangnya lama, tidak beralih fokus. Seolah berharap akan dihadiahi apa. Pete tidak mengerti. Matanya sengaja berputar malas, mendesah, lalu menggeleng pelan. Patrick tertawa lagi.

“Maumu apa sih.” Pete mendengus.

Patrick hanya menatapnya polos.

Awalnya hanya coba-coba. Kemudian Pete keterusan membuat muka konyol dan gestur lucu, semata demi melihat Patrick tertawa, memerhatikan bagaimana tubuh kecil itu bergetar sedikit dan suaranya membahana. Sesekali Pete ikut tergelak. Ini satu-satunya hiburan yang ada di sini—dia tidak punya pilihan lain, oke.

  
  


[ **vii**. ]

“Hei, Pete,”

“Ya?”

Chris diam beberapa saat. “Kau masih tidak suka dengan Patrick?”

Pete mengerutkan kening, memandang Chris aneh. Pertanyaan macam apa. “Kenapa kau peduli?”

“Eh, ya... penasaran saja.”

“Tentu saja masih,” jawab Pete sengit. Krayonnya diremas keras-keras. “Kalau dia jatuh dari kasur, aku tidak akan membantu. Biar. Mau kuketawai sampai puas.”

Itu tidak benar. Ketika semalam Patrick hampir jatuh dari kasur lantaran merangkak terlalu jauh, Pete refleks menahannya. Menggendongnya, bahkan. Ditempatkan kembali ke tengah ranjang sambil mendumel pelan. Tapi kalaupun ia berbohong soal ini, Chris tidak perlu tahu. Pete _memang_ masih sebal dengan kehadiran adiknya. (Tapi tidak benci, tidak, Pete mulai berpikir kalau mungkin sebenarnya ia tidak pernah membenci Patrick sama sekali. Meski selanjutnya ia akan menepis pikiran tadi dan marah-marah dalam hati.)

  
  


* * *

**two  
** 「 _trade baby-blues for wide-eyed browns._ 」

* * *

 

[ **i**. ]

Patrick mendapat pianika untuk hadiah ulang tahun ketiganya.

Pete tidak iri. Dia belum genap delapan tahun dan duduk di kelas tiga sekolah dasar. Ayah membelikannya banyak buku cerita, komik, dan novel ringan setiap bulan. Pete juga punya set drumnya sendiri sebagai hadiah menjadi juara kelas. Koleksi video gamenya juga cukup banyak. Sungguh, Pete punya banyak hal menarik untuk mengisi waktu luang, dan dia benar-benar tidak iri dengan pianika bodoh adiknya.

Kalau apapun, Pete sudah lama menerima kehadiran Patrick sebagai adiknya. Sudah tidak lagi tak menyukai keberadaan Patrick di rumah. Lama-kelamaan ia sadar kalau tingkah lakunya itu konyol dan Pete tidak seharusnya mengasari Patrick seperti dahulu. Mungkin, Pete berandai, mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan kepindahan Chris ke Ohio. Mungkin ia merasa bersalah belum meminta maaf pada Chris ketika temannya tersebut mendadak pindah. Entahlah.

Patrick memencet tuts pianika asal-asalan. Meniupnya terlalu semangat. Pete memutar mata melihat Patrick bermain instrumen pertamanya dengan begitu buruk.

  
  


[ **ii**. ]

Mentari sore bulan Juli bertengger ramah dikerumuni awan.

Pete mengencangkan lekatan jaket pada tubuh. Aneh sekali, ini sudah masuk musim panas tapi suhu udara begitu menggigit sejak pagi tadi. Bahunya bergoyang guna membenarkan posisi lengan ransel yang menggantung.

Ia berumur sepuluh tahun, dan sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Bangga meluapi hati—Pete baru saja mendapat nilai A+ untuk ujian matematika. Dia satu-satunya peraih nilai sempurna di kelas. Ayah akan _sangat_ bangga mendengar ini. Pete bahkan bisa meminta walkman yang lama ia idamkan!

Berbelok, langkahnya melambat begitu angin kencang menerpa sisi jalan. Keresek kosong terbang menghantam dinding. Pete menggigil. Anginnya begitu kencang sampai jaketnya ikut berkibar. Pelan ia meniti jalan melewati taman yang dahulu merupakan markasnya berkumpul bersama Chris dan beberapa kawan sepermainan lain. Dedaun pohon bergemerisik keras, kasar, ketika Pete mendengar suara tangisan yang terlalu familiar.

Pete menoleh. Jauh di tengah taman, ada lima figur anak kecil. Semuanya laki-laki. Empat anak bergerombol sedikit memberi jarak, berteriak entah tentang apa, sementara satu sisanya terduduk dengan satu lengan ke siku menempeli wajah. Menutupi mata. Sesuatu dari pakaiannya terlihat akrab; Pete memicing sebelum terbelalak, menyadari anak yang dijauhi tersebut adalah Patrick.

Sontak langkah santai lambannya berubah menjadi lari laju menerjang angin. Pikirannya mendadak kosong kecuali satu sosok yang tetap berdiam di pusat. Sosok yang kecil, bersembunyi di balik lengan, lengking isaknya terlalu keras bahkan dengan berisiknya angin dan kantung keresek dan pepohonan. Patrick. _Patrick_. Ada yang merisak Patrick. Sesuatu dalam dada Pete bergemuruh hebat dan siap untuk berperang. Pete mungkin pernah tidak menyukai Patrick, dan ia mungkin bukan seorang kakak yang baik, tetapi tidak ada. Tidak ada. _Tidak ada_ seorangpun yang boleh membuat Patrick menangis selain dirinya. (Konyol? Ah, tidak. Pete memang egois seperti itu.)

“Apa-apaan—”

Patrick menengadah begitu mendengar suara Pete bergemuruh seperti badai yang belum mengamuk. Matanya merah, wajahnya basah dilelehi air mata. Pete makin marah saja melihatnya dan lantas menatap kumpulan bocah yang mundur dengan waspada. Rahang terkatup kuat. Gigi bergemeletuk. Pete membantu Patrick berdiri, mengecek keadaannya sebentar ketika salah satu dari berandalan kecil tersebut angkat bicara.

“Adikmu itu pengecut,” kata yang berdiri paling depan, merebut perhatian Pete. “Lembek. Jelek. Mirip cewek.”

“Apa katamu?” sentak Pete.

Anak itu sedikit terkejut, tapi tidak serta merta mundur. “Kubilang, adikmu itu pengecut. Mirip cewek.”

Pete menggeram, secara insting berdiri di depan Patrick. Sinyal melindungi. “Bocah tengil. Berani sekali kau cari gara-gara dengan Patrick.”

“Hah,” teman si tengil mendengus. “Kalau adiknya saja lembek, kakaknya juga tidak akan jauh beda. Paling masih doyan minum susu dari botol. Sok garang. Aslinya lebih payah dari kodok pincang.”

Sudut bibir Pete berkedut geram. “Hoo, berandal kecil bermulut besar, ya. Coba kita lihat apa kalian masih bisa beromong kosong begitu ketika jempol kakiku tersangkut jauh di tenggorokan kalian.”

Ini bukan pertama kali Pete terlibat perkelahian; dia mungkin anak pintar dan sedikit populer, tetapi Pete sudah pernah menghadapi musuhnya sendiri, orang-orang yang dengki padanya tanpa alasan serupa dengan ia yang pernah membenci Patrick tanpa dasar dahulu. Pete tidak selalu menang. Kadang ia harus menanggung malu sekaligus memar ketika melawan orang yang dua kali lebih besar darinya—tapi yang ini cuma sekumpulan bocah kurang ajar. Mustahil Pete akan kalah. Dia sudah pernah melewati perkelahian yang lebih kasar daripada sekarang.

Pete setengah berlari sebagaimana langkah-langkah pertama kuda perang. Untuk berbagai alasan yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan, Pete merasa mual dan tersulut amarah. Seperti ada tornado dalam perutnya yang makin lama makin besar dan makin tinggi, mendesak pangkal tenggorokan dengan tekanan aneh. Sepatu menggesek keras tanah di bawah. Debu berterbangan. Bocah-bocah nakal langsung pucat pasi melihat Pete datang menyerang macam banteng lepas kendali.

Mereka berbalik. Kabur kocar-kacir menelan makian sendiri.

Pada akhirnya Pete berhenti mengejar bocah-bocah itu. Percuma saja. Kalau dilakukan, ia hanya akan buang-buang waktu tanpa mendapat hasil. Pete menatap sejumlah punggung kecil jijik. Sebal. Napasnya sedikit memburu dan tekanan dalam perut masih tersisa. Ia masih memandang sosok berandal-berandal kecil tersebut kian jauh, mengecil di jarak pandang, ketika ujung lengan jaketnya ditarik pelan. Pete menoleh.

“Terima kasih,” Patrick berkata pelan. Sisa air mata di pelupuk belum begitu kering kala ia mengucek mata dengan punggung tangan.

Pete mengedip, pikirannya kosong selama beberapa detik sebelum semuanya kembali begitu saja, seperti air bah yang menerjang tiba-tiba, memenuhi benak dengan banjiran bebunyi pikir. Ditepuknya pipi Patrick pelan, lantas dijawil main-main seiring seringai jahil yang mengembang di wajahnya.

“Bukan masalah,” ujar Pete, sedikit bangga untuk alasan yang tidak diketahui. “Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?”

Patrick menggeleng. “Aku baik-baik saja,” ia mendongak, menatap Pete dengan mata masih berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya bergetar kala ia memaksakan sebuah senyum kecil yang sedih.

Rasanya memprihatinkan melihat Patrick begini; Pete terbiasa dengan Patrick yang tertawa lebar, sibuk dengan dunia kecilnya sendiri bersama pensil dan kertas gambar atau ukulele pemberian Ayah. Patrick senang bermain sendiri dan bersuka hati dan sedikit mudah dibuat marah, tetapi jarang menangis. Jarang. Pete tidak pernah tahan melihat Patrick menangis—antara kasihan dan sedikit sebal karena tangisan Patrick selalu kencang, selalu, sama seperti lima tahun lalu. Itu adalah karakteristik yang menonjol bahkan sejak Patrick belum bisa berbuat apa-apa selain terbaring dan menangis dan disusui. Namun dibandingkan kasihan dan sedikit sebal, Pete lebih merasa kasihan dan sedikit _marah_ lantaran adik kecilnya menangis ditindas orang lain. Bukan Pete. Orang lain.

Kurang ajar sekali.

Pucuk kepala Patrick ditepuk pelan dua kali. Seringai jahil yang Pete pasang pudar menjadi senyuman hangat menenangkan. Pete berjongkok, menyejajarkan tinggi dengan Patrick dan menatapnya tepat di mata.

“Kamu mau coklat? Ada toko yang menjual coklat-coklat enak dekat sini,” Pete menawarkan. Ia masih punya cukup sisa uang jajan untuk membeli dua-tiga coklat, seingatnya.

Patrick mengerjap. Sekali. Dua kali. Sedikit terkejut, kemudian ikut tersenyum hingga matanya ikut melengkung sabit. Ia mengangguk, malu-malu tetapi juga semangat. Coklat adalah makanan favorit Patrick selain _pumpkin squares_ buatan Ibu.

Dengan begini jelaslah bahwa hati Patrick telah dimenangkan. Pete mengepit ujung hidung Patrick di antara jempol dan telunjuk sebelum kembali bangkit, lantas menarik tangan kecil Patrick yang terbalut sweater biru tebal kebesaran. Mereka berjalan di bawah lembayung senja meniti arah ke toko kue langganan Pete dan ayahnya, toko yang selalu Pete kunjungi setidaknya sebulan sekali, toko yang sama yang permennya mengingatkan Pete akan suara tawa Patrick bertahun silam; manis, lucu. Pete menceritakan lelucon dan kejadian bodoh di sekolahnya sepanjang perjalanan dalam usaha membuat Patrick tertawa. Soal anak baru yang pipis di celana, soal kakak kelas yang kejatuhan ranting. Air mata Patrick sudah berubah dari kesedihan menjadi geli tak tertahankan ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu toko, jadi Pete menganggap misinya berhasil.

“Ambillah satu coklat yang kaumau,”

“Hanya satu?” Patrick memelas.

Pete terkekeh. “Nanti beli yang banyak. Kalau kita pergi sama Ayah. Sekarang belinya satu dulu, ya.”

Mengangguk enggan, Patrick tetap paham kalau uang Pete memang terbatas. Mereka berakhir membeli dua coklat batangan; Pete yang _dark chocolate_ , dan Patrick memilih _white chocolate_. Harganya pas dengan jumlah uang di saku Pete sehingga ia tidak punya sisa untuk ditabung (bukannya ia keberatan). Penjaga toko mengucapkan selamat tinggal bersamaan dengan lonceng pintu yang berbunyi.

Pete membenarkan cangklongan tas, berkata tanpa memandang Patrick, “Jadi kenapa kau ditindas anak-anak kurang ajar itu?”

Pertanyaannya membuat Patrick tersentak seperti baru tersetrum. Patrick tidak langsung menjawab, sempat mengulur waktu dengan memandangi permukaan jalan yang ia pijak. “Soal itu... kau kan dengar sendiri.”

“Dengar apa.”

“Yah...” Patrick mencengkeram ujung bajunya sendiri. Ia menahan diri. “Kata mereka... kata mereka aku mirip cewek. Rambutku panjang, mukaku disebut cantik. Aku tidak boleh ikut main bareng mereka.”

Pete mendengus. “Omong kosong. Rambut panjang tidak lantas membuat seseorang jadi cewek. Memang mereka belum pernah lihat tukang angkat barang yang rambutnya panjang, ya? Udik sekali,” ia menggigit coklatnya lagi sebelum kembali berbicara. “Dan kalau kau cantik memangnya kenapa. Tidak ada yang salah dengan perempuan—kenapa juga pada berpikir begitu. Orang-orang harus berhenti menganggap perempuan lebih inferior.”

Setelah beberapa lama yang diisi hanya lewat langkah kaki dan deru angin, Pete baru sadar Patrick memandanginya sepanjang itu. Mendadak ia merasa salah tingkah. “Apa?” tanyanya defensif, berbelok arah di sebuah tikungan.

Patrick mengikuti. “Tidak. Tapi kata-katamu barusan sedikit aneh. Kupikir semua orang melihat perempuan ada di bawah kita. Habisnya, tiap saat ada yang menangis atau apa, pasti diejek dengan 'mirip cewek, ih!' atau semacamnya.”

“Hah. Aku diajari kesetaraan di kelas—kata guruku kalau menganggap perempuan remeh bisa disebut misoginis atau apalah. Pokoknya itu tidak bagus. Makanya kau tidak boleh ikut-ikutan temanmu. Biar saja dikatai cewek atau apa, toh itu bukan hinaan, siapa juga yang peduli.” Pete berpikir sejenak. “Tapi kalau mereka mulai main kasar, kau harus melawan. Jangan diam saja atau menangis. Nanti malah makin dikasari.”

“Melawan?”

“Yeah. Balik memukul atau semacamnya. Jadi malah mereka yang takut, bukan kau. Ke depannya kau tidak akan diganggu lagi.”

Patrick mengerutkan kening, mengunyah pelan. “Tapi kan Ibu bilang jangan bertengkar. Nanti Ibu malah marah.”

“Kan mereka yang mulai,” sahut Pete iritasi. “Membela diri itu tidak apa-apa. Yang Ibu larang adalah berkelahi tanpa alasan. Pokoknya jangan sampai kamu ditindas lagi, oke?”

“Uh... Tapi kan...”

“Kamu bisa berkelahi, tidak?” Pete menatap Patrick serius.

“Apa?”

“Bisa memukul orang, tidak? Menendang? Apapun untuk membuat mereka takut?” Ia menimbang sebentar, lalu bergumam pada diri sendiri (namun Patrick masih bisa mendengar), “Aku bisa mengajari kalau perlu.”

“Apa—tentu saja bisa!” Patrick memprotes.

“Bagus,” angguk Pete. “Kalau nanti kau dijahili lagi, jangan segan-segan melawan balik. Tendang saja sampai mereka kapok.”

“Tapi—“

“Lalu pukul,” Pete sengaja melanjutkan ucapan, tidak memberikan celah bagi alasan dan keengganan Patrick. “Kalau tidak begitu, nanti kau bakal terus ditindas. Tunjukkan kalau kau bisa membela dirimu sendiri. Lawan, lawan, _lawan_. Beritahu siapa bosnya di sini.” Ia berhenti, melirik Patrick yang memakan coklat sembari merengut. “Mengerti?”

“... iya.”

“Coba, mengerti apa memangnya?”

“Harus melawan... dan melawan, dan melawan. Jangan mau kalah.”

“Begitu, dong,” senyum Pete senang, menepuk kepala Patrick. “Kan bagus. Besok kubawakan permen, deh.”

Patrick hanya menundukkan kepala, tidak membiarkan Pete tahu apa yang ia pikirkan.

  
  


[ **iii**. ]

“Kupikir mulai sekarang Ibu harus menjemput Patrick tiap Patrick pulang sekolah.”

Yang diajak bicara hanya menoleh, tetapi tidak menghentikan aktivitas mengupas kentang. Pete berdiri lima langkah di belakang Ibu. Ia bisa melihat cara alis Ibu terangkat dan sudut bibirnya mengejang menahan senyum (yang tidak diketahui kenapa ibunya merasa tertarik cuma dengan ucapan begitu), bisa juga mencium bau tumisan yang mendesis panas di atas kompor, dari tempatnya berdiam.

Ibu meletakkan satu kentang yang sudah terkupas bersih. “Oh ya? Memangnya kenapa, Pete?” Kemudian lanjut menguliti kentang lain.

Pete tanpa ragu mengatakan, “Karena Patrick jadi korban penindasan. Tadi ketika pulang sekolah aku menemukannya dijauhi dan diejek-ejek di taman.” Panas berputar di perutnya sembari Pete mengingat kejadian sore ini. Kenapa dia baru memberitahu ibunya sekarang dan bukan semenjak Ibu pulang kerja sejam lalu, dia tidak tahu.

Ibu kelihatan terkejut, kalau tangannya yang mendadak berhenti di udara dan otot bahunya yang tegang adalah sebuah indikasi. Kali ini ia berbalik menghadap Pete. “Apa?”

“Patrick ditindas. Dia mau ikut bermain dengan sekumpulan anak-anak di taman tetapi anak-anak itu tidak suka pada Patrick. Mereka menantangku berkelahi tapi malah kabur. Bego sekali.”

“Pete.”

Pete sedikit tersentak, lupa kalau Ibu tidak suka dengan kata-kata tidak sopan. “Maaf,” ujarnya pelan sebelum menundukkan kepala.

Ibunya menghela napas. “Jangan diulangi,” ia tersenyum kecil, membungkuk mengacak rambut Pete sebentar dan bangkit, kembali mengurusi kentang-kentangnya. “Apa Patrick terluka?”

“Tidak. Dia cuma menangis keras di taman setelah didorong mereka, tapi tidak terluka.”

“Ah, oke. Nanti Ibu diskusikan ini dengan ayahmu terlebih dahulu, ya? Ayah juga perlu tahu.” Pete tidak berkata apa-apa saat Ibu menoleh dan meliriknya. “Terima kasih sudah melindungi Patrick, Pete. Kau kakak yang baik.”

Mendengarnya, Pete jadi salah tingkah. Merasa bangga dan tersanjung, tapi enggan menunjukkannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan, memajukan bibir, tak sadar pipinya bersemu merah. “Um, itu... tidak apa-apa.”

Ibu tersenyum. “Padahal dulu kau benci sekali dengan Patrick, loh. Sebegitu tidak sukanya sampai kau sering marah-marah sendiri kalau kusuruh menjaga adikmu barang sebentar. Sekarang malah kamu yang membela Patrick pertama kali.”

“Aku tidak membenci Patrick,” ralat Pete langsung. “Cuma... cuma pernah tidak suka saja.”

“Iya, iya,” kali ini ibunya tertawa. “Tapi sekarang sudah tidak, kan? Kulihat kau jadi perhatian pada Patrick belakangan ini.”

Pete berpikir sebentar.

“Uh, ya.”

Ia tidak tahu apakah ia sedang jujur atau berbohong.

  
  


[ **iv**. ]

Dari balik jendela, guguran daun terlihat seperti penguburan masa lalu.

Pete seharian ini mendekam saja di dalam rumah. Tidak berminat ke mana-mana. Padahal dia punya latihan sepak bola, punya janji bertemu dengan pacarnya. Semua ia batalkan mendadak dengan alasan yang dibuat-buat; maaf, aku sakit, kakiku terkilir setelah menolong Ibu jadi tidak bisa ikut latihan—maaf, Jane, aku ada acara keluarga dadakan, tidak bisa dibatalkan, tidak, tidak bisa kabur juga karena aku dipaksa. Padahal tinggal memetik hari sampai musim panas tiba. Pete kehilangan semangat untuk melakukan hal-hal kesukaan dan hanya ingin berdiam diri tanpa diganggu.

Padahal ini ulang tahunnya.

Ibu (tiri)nya seorang akuntan dan tidak akan pulang sampai nanti malam. Begitu pula ayahnya, yang bekerja sebagai pengacara, kebetulan sedang mengurus satu kasus penting hingga seringkali harus lembur. Jika Pete beruntung maka ulang tahun kesebelasnya akan dirayakan sebelum tengah malam. Jika ia beruntung.

Mendesah kecil, Pete bangkit dari kasur, memutuskan bahwa memandangi langit-langit kamar tanpa tahu hulu pikir sama sia-sianya dengan mengeruk tanah halaman belakang untuk mencari tulang dinosaurus. Entah apa yang mau ia lakukan. Ia tidak bisa bersepeda keliling tak tentu arah karena nanti bisa kelihatan seorang teman, dan kebohongannya bisa terbongkar. Mau jajan sebentar juga sama saja. Tapi pikirnya, ia bisa memanjat pohon belakang rumah dan bersantai beberapa lama, jadi Pete mengambil walkman kuning kesayangan dari meja nakas dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Setelah menuruni tangga, Pete berpapasan dengan Patrick di ruang keluarga. Jam dinding yang dilirik memberitahunya bahwa sekarang pukul tiga sore. Patrick pastilah baru pulang, sebab Pete tidak melihatnya di manapun dari tadi.

“Hei,” sapa Pete, yang kemudian awas akan bocah lain di belakang Patrick. “Kau bawa teman?”

Patrick sedikit gelagapan. “U-uh, iya. Ini Siska,” ia menunjuk, ragu. Yang disebut hanya tersenyum dan melambai kecil. “Teman sekelasku.”

Jeda sebentar. “Kauyakin dia hanya teman sekelasmu?” Pete menyeringai, ekspresinya jenaka nan main-main. “Tidak lebih?”

Pantas baginya menanyakan itu. Sejauh yang Pete tahu, Patrick adalah anak pendiam dan jarang bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang dari kelasnya. (Mungkin sesuatu yang berkenaan dengan insiden setahun lalu—kadangkala Pete merasa kasihan kalau ingat begitu.) Patrick tidak memiliki banyak teman, lebih memilih fokus pada papan tulis di depan kelas, dan sekarang ia _mengajak_ seorang _gadis_ ke _rumah_? Terdengar mencurigakan. Padahal Patrick tidak usah malu kalau semisal Siska ternyata memang pacarnya; Pete tidak akan marah. Menggoda, ya, barangkali, tapi tidak akan apa-apa yang terlalu ekstrem. Dia justru akan ikut bersuka hati.

“Apa—tidak!” Patrick terbelalak, pipi bersemu merah.

“Masa?” dengus Pete geli. Dia tentu saja tidak percaya.

Tapi kemudian Siska sendiri ikut bicara, bilang kalau, _tidak, sungguh, aku dan Patrick hanya teman dekat saja_ , yang membuat Pete merasa canggung dan terpaksa membatalkan niat menggoda Patrick, memasang senyum yang menyiratkan _maaf_ dan _aku bercanda saja_ tanpa benar-benar mengatakannya. Siska mengerti. Ia terlihat sebal (dan sama malunya dengan Patrick) harus terlibat, tapi ia mengerti, sebab bibir Pete yang melengkung tidak enak dibalas senyum kecil.

“Kau pasti Pete,” Siska berucap.

“Ya,” Pete terkekeh, menggaruk ujung hidung. Ia masih canggung. “Itu aku.”

“Patrick cerita banyak tentangmu,”

Patrick melotot. “Sshh!” desisnya, nampak sedikit panik. Ia menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir dalam usaha memberitahu Siska untuk diam—Pete langsung menyadari sesuatu di genggaman empat jari Patrick lainnya. Patrick buru-buru menyembunyikan tangannya kembali begitu sadar, tetapi terlambat.

“Apa itu?”

“Apa?”

“Yang kaupegang tadi,” kata Pete penasaran.

Patrick mengelak. “Bukan apa-apa.”

Perkataannya itu menimbulkan semacam ketidaksetujuan di wajah Siska, yang kemudian mendekat dan berbisik pada Patrick sebelum Pete sempat memaksa melihat apapun yang Patrick pegang. Bibir bergerak-gerak, Pete tidak bisa mendengar bisik-bisik Siska di telinga adiknya. Ia juga tidak tahu apakah itu hal bagus atau bukan sebab raut Patrick menjadi tak terbaca. Tegang, jelas kelihatan, tetapi tak terbaca.

“Sana,” ucap Siska sembari mendorong pinggang Patrick pelan.

Patrick ragu-ragu. Ia menatap Pete lama, dahi berkerut, barangkali sedang berperang dengan dirinya sendiri entah tentang apa sampai akhirnya ada yang kalah—melangkah maju, Patrick menjulurkan tangannya. Sedikit enggan. “Ini untukmu,” cicitnya malu.

Di tangannya, ada sebuah kartu.

Pete tidak mengerti. “Apa ini?” Ia bergerak mengambil benda itu.

Patrick terdiam beberapa detik sebelum menjawab, “Hadiahmu. Aku yang bikin,” buru-buru menambahkan ketika temannya menyenggol pelan. “—dibantu Siska. Selamat ulang tahun.”

Kartu itu sederhana. Dibuat dari karton kuning cerah, berhiaskan sebentuk balon warna-warni (yang dipotong dari suatu majalah, Pete tahu) dan gambar kue kecil. Tulisannya berantakan, besar-kecil-besar-kecil menggunakan spidol aneka warna, tapi masih bisa dibaca. _Selamat ulang tahun, Pete_. Lalu di bawahnya ada tulisan lain yang begitu kecil. _Dari Patrick_.

Pete terdiam, lama memandangi kartu tersebut dengan wajah kosong.

“Patrick sering cerita tentangmu,” Siska berkata, menarik atensi Pete. Patrick menyenggolnya sebal, mata melotot, tetapi Siska hanya melirik tanpa berhenti bicara. “Dia sering mengajakku ngobrol di kelas. Suka cerita kalau kamu itu keren, kalau kamu mengajarinya bermain bola dan hal lain.”

“ _Siska_!” Patrick mendesis tajam.

Siska lagi-lagi mengabaikannya, fokus menatap Pete di mata. “Dan tadi pagi dia diam saja di kelas, jadi kutanya ada apa. Katanya kau sedang ulang tahun. Dia gelisah sekali, kepingin memberikanmu sesuatu tetapi bingung. Akhirnya kubantu membuat itu menggunakan bahan sisa yang ada di kelas.”

Pete mengerjap, lambat mengolah informasi yang dilempar barusan. Rona merah sudah menyebar di sekitar pipi Patrick kala Pete kembali menatapnya.

Sebelum ia sempat mengatakan apapun, Patrick lebih dulu angkat bicara—kentara sekali grogi dan malu tetapi enggan diam saja. “Siska pandai membuat kerajinan tangan.”

Sang gadis mengangguk menyetujui. “Aku dan Bunda selalu membuat kreasi kalau punya waktu luang.”

“Oh.” Pete menyahut, singkat, tak tahu harus merespon bagaimana.

“Um. Maaf kalau tidak suka,” Patrick menundukkan kepala. “Cuma itu yang bisa kami buat dengan bahan... eh... seadanya.”

Adalah meremehkan untuk menyebut Pete kehilangan kata-kata. Sejujurnya, ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana sebab ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mengalami yang seperti ini. Tentu saja, Pete sudah sering menerima hadiah setiap ia berulang tahun sebab teman-teman banyak yang menyukainya, sementara perayaan kecil bersama Ayah dan Ibu dan Patrick adalah ritual lama yang menjadi terlalu biasa setelah ia lewati empat-lima kali; tetapi mendapat hadiah dari Patrick—mendapat _kartu ucapan_ dari Patrick—untuk beberapa alasan (yang entahlah apakah ia ketahui atau tidak) terasa... baru. Patrick menghadiahinya coklat yang ia beli dengan uang pemberian Ibu di ulang tahunnya setahun lalu, kado pertama yang pernah ia berikan untuk ulang tahun Pete saat kakaknya menggenapkan usia menjadi 10 tahun, dan walaupun Pete juga senang, ia tidak sesumringah saat ini.

Pete menatap kartu di tangannya sekali lagi, menelaah segala rupa di tiap-tiap sisi. Kartu ucapan itu begitu sederhana, tidak ada yang spesial, dan tetap saja Pete merasa keren. Patrick membuatkannya ini. Patrick. Membuat ini dengan tangannya sendiri. Untuk Pete. Dan Patrick meminta maaf jika Pete tidak menyukainya—apa? Apa-apaan.

Senyum lebar yang muncul di wajahnya adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dicegah.

Membungkuk sedikit, Pete menatap hangat, tangannya menepuk pelan pundak Patrick. “Hei, Trick,” ia berkata. “Tidak mengapa. Aku suka ini, kok. Menurutku ini sangat bagus dan kreatif. Terima kasih.”

Mendengarnya, Patrick perlahan mengangkat wajah kembali sampai tatapannya bersirobok dengan Pete. “... Benarkah?”

“Uh hum,” angguk Pete.

“Kau menyukainya? Bahkan walau itu cuma kartu ucapan sederhana dari bahan sisa?”

Pete tergelak. “Memangnya kenapa? Tetap bagus, kok. Tentu saja aku suka.” Bagus sekali. Kalau ayah dan ibunya tak sempat mengadakan perayaan kecil, Pete pikir tidak apa-apa.

Diacaknya rambut Patrick yang tengah tersipu. Pete masih tersenyum ketika ia tak sengaja bersitatap dengan Siska yang berdiri beberapa langkah darinya, memerhatikan; barang sejenak, Pete hampir lupa Siska masih ada di sana dan tidak pergi.

Siska tersenyum kecil, mengujar, “Kau memang kakak yang keren, Pete. Pantas Patrick selalu membicarakanmu.”

 

[ **v**. ]

Kamis siang adalah jadwal latihan sepak bola. Jika Patrick sedang libur, Pete selalu membawanya serta ke lapangan lantaran Patrick suka sekali memerhatikannya berlarian menggiring bola. Katanya keren. Pete merasa tersanjung sekalipun ia tahu permainannya memang bagus.

Di tengah terik mentari yang mendidihkan udara, Pete akan berlari kencang, menendang, menggiring dan mengoper dan menggolkan bola sambil sesekali berteriak pada teman setimnya, sementara Patrick menyaksikan tanpa segurat bosan di wajah. Hal lainnya, dan hal ini merupakan sesuatu yang diketahui hanya oleh mereka berdua, adalah senyum yang mereka bagi untuk satu sama lain di antara gempuran panas udara dan panas semangat. Senyum yang lembut, tetapi juga sumringah, sebab Pete jarang sekali kalah dalam permainannya. Senyum yang lembut.

Pete melihat senyum itu lagi hari ini, di kamis siang yang membuat gerah badan setelah berlarian mengejar bola, di antara sorak-sorai kemenangan timnya dan tangan-tangan yang silih-berganti menyentuh kepalanya, mengacak rambutnya. Ia melihat senyum itu muncul dari Patrick yang duduk di pinggir lapangan. Patrick, dagunya ditumpukan di atas lutut dengan kaki ditekuk menempel dada, tersenyum lebar kepada Pete yang baru saja mencetak gol. Ia nampak senang. Matanya memandang Pete dengan sesuatu yang ramah dan lembut, tetapi juga bersemangat. Sesuatu seperti kekaguman, barangkali. Sesuatu seperti ucapan selamat yang tak (pernah) diutarakan.

Patrick tidak pernah berteriak seperti yang lain setiap Pete membawa timnya selangkah lebih dekat dengan kemenangan, tetapi ia tersenyum penuh makna, dan itu saja sudah cukup.

Pete balas menyeringai, dan ketika pelatihnya berkata, “Ya, hari ini cukup itu saja!”, ia berlari kecil menghampiri Patrick.

"Hei, 'Trick," sapanya jahil. "Bagaimana rasanya punya kakak seorang pesepak bola terhebat?"

"Menyenangkan. Aku bisa umbar-umbar kalau kau selalu menggosongkan telur."

"Kalau aku bisa masak, aku akan jadi koki, bukannya pesepak bola," dengus Pete. "Sudahlah. Kau mau jus?"

Patrick menatapnya senang, dan Pete tahu mereka akan pulang dengan hati penuh tanpa ada yang kurang.

 

 

[ **vii**. ]

Sore hari yang malas, Pete membaca komik sambil rebah di atas sofa, kepalanya berbantalkan paha Patrick yang duduk di ujung kanan. Ayah dan Ibu sedang pergi. Mereka berdua berusaha mengusir kebosanan sendiri.

"Jadi pahlawan super kelihatannya enak sekali," gerutu Pete, membuka halaman baru komik. "Apa-apaan ini, ciuman lima kali dalam satu misi? Gila."

"Ciuman?" Patrick mengganti saluran televisi.

"Ciuman. Bibir ke bibir." Pete mengernyit. “Memang kau belum pernah melakukannya?”

Patrick terdiam. “Belum,” ia menjawab setelah agak lama. Pete bisa mendengar rasa malu di antara cara kata itu diucapkan. “Terlihat menjijikkan. Aku tidak berminat melakukannya.”

“Yah, kupikir kau akan tetap melakukannya cepat atau lambat. Bagaimanapun, itu yang orang dewasa lakukan kalau mereka cinta satu sama lain.”

"Cinta?” Patrick mengulang ragu.

“Yeah. Kautahu, kupu-kupu di perutmu dan keinginan untuk selalu di dekat mereka, hal-hal begitu.”

Patrick tak menyahut. Ketika Pete menurunkan komik dan menatapnya, Patrick tengah memandang televisi namun fokusnya jatuh pada hal-hal tak kasat mata, hal-hal yang berada dalam pikirannya.

“Aku tahu apa itu cinta,” suaranya terdengar jauh sekalipun Patrick nyatanya duduk di sebelah, memangku kepalanya. Jauh. Jauh dan terlalu pelan untuk diarahkan ke orang lain. “Semua orang tahu apa itu cinta. Aku hanya—aku....”

Aku apa?

Kalimatnya berhenti di situ. Pete ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya Patrick coba sampaikan, apa yang hilang dari potongan ucap tersebut, apa yang menyebabkan mata biru Patrick muram mendung, dirundung sesuatu seperti kesedihan yang tak jelas alasannya. Pete ingin tahu. Ia ingin _mengerti_.

Namun Patrick tidak berbicara lagi, dan Pete tahu percakapan ini sudah mati.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus feature: penggalan sisi patrick.

“Kita seharusnya membentuk band sendiri kalau kau terus melakukan ini,” dengusmu sembari memetik gitar, mencari kulit kunci yang tepat untuk membentuk tubuh lagu baru. Dagingnya adalah lirik—atau begitulah yang Pete katakan padamu. Kau percaya. Kau selalu percaya. “Aku bahkan tidak pernah membuat lagu untuk bandku sendiri, Pete, demi apa.”

Pete menggumam kecil, sesuatu yang tidak bisa dikomprehensi sebagai kalimat. Kau menerimanya sebagai sebuah _mungkin_ dan menggeleng kecil. Jemarimu bergerak sendiri berusaha membuahkan nada.

“Hei,” ujar Pete ketika kau memainkan satu bagian yang akhir-akhir ini terperangkap di otakmu, terasa bagus tetapi belum sempurna, belum, masih butuh sesuatu untuk memolesnya. “Bagian itu.”

“Yang mana?”

“Yang sedang kaumainkan. Menurutku kurang masuk dengan yang sebelumnya. Kurasa lebih bagus,” ia mengambil gitarnya dari pangkuanmu, sebelum menuai alunan yang telah diimprovisasi. “Kalau begini. Uh, iya, kan?”

Pete benar. Memang terdengar lebih enak dengan ritme yang ia sesuaikan. Lantas kau tersadar inilah polesan yang bagian itu butuhkan; inilah semir yang selalu kau cari-cari belakangan tetapi gagal untuk ditemukan.

Kau mengangguk. “Huh. Benar juga.” Diam beberapa saat, merenungkan itu semua sebelum kau kembali menatap Pete di mata, seringai besar di wajah. “Sudah kubilang kita harusnya membuat band sendiri.”

Kali ini giliran Pete yang mendengus. “Kau mau jadi apa, drummer? Tidak deh. Suaramu itu bagus—aku sudah bilang berkali-kali. Kalau kita punya band dan kau tetap menyembunyikan bakat itu di balik drum, lebih baik tidak usah.”

“Maksudku, aku tidak keberatan menyanyi untuk band _kita_ , kautahu,” kedikmu.

Tatapan yang kemudian Pete berikan terlalu intens, dalam, menelisik. Membuatmu tidak nyaman. Ini hampir seperti Pete tengah mencoba membedahmu sampai ke jiwa, memisahkan ruh dengan raga yang membelenggu. Inspeksi non-verbal, mungkin. Apapun itu, Pete tersadar bahwa kau serius dan tidak main-main, tapi ia tidak memasang senyum kemenangan yang kauduga akan muncul. Matanya menatapmu, sedih dan penuh rahasia di dalam ruang-ruang terkunci, dan ia terlihat hilang. Pete tersenyum kecil seolah ia tahu sesuatu yang tidak kauketahui. Barangkali memang ada yang tidak kauketahui.

“Yeah,” Pete membalas. Suara biasa seandainya kau tidak mengenal Pete dan berlapis kepura-puraan yang sering ia pakai. “Seharusnya begitu.”

Kau tidak bertanya kenapa Pete berkata 'seharusnya', tapi kautahu kenapa.

 _Tidak, Trick, tidak_.

 _Tidak_.


End file.
